leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alistar/SkinsTrivia
Aspectos Aspectos= Alistar OriginalSkin.jpg| Alistar BlackSkin.jpg| Alistar GoldenSkin.jpg| |13-Ene-2010}} Alistar MatadorSkin.jpg| |11-May-2010}} Alistar LonghornSkin.jpg| |16-Feb-2011}} Alistar UnchainedSkin.jpg| Alistar InfernalSkin.jpg| |13-Jul-2012}} Alistar SweeperSkin.jpg| |18-Jun-2014}} |-|Artworks Chinos= Alistar OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Aspecto Clásico Alistar GoldenSkin Ch.jpg|Alistar Dorado Alistar LonghornSkin Ch.jpg|Alistar Cuernoslargos |-|Capturas de pantalla de los Aspectos= Alistar Infernal Screenshots.jpg|Alistar Infernal Alistar VU Screenshots.jpg|Alistar Clásico (Actualización Visual) FIFA 2014 skins Screenshots.jpg|Alistar el Leñero Trivia Desarrollo * Alistar fue diseñado por Guinsoo. * Alistar es doblado por Enrique Cervantes en español latino y Antonio Esquivias en castellano. General * La palabra alistar en el Inglés antiguo significa "protector". * El icono de es usado para mostrar la debilitación de aturdimiento de algunas habilidades. *Alistar aparece en la interfaz para los Hechizos de Invocador. * En el modo de juego U.R.F (disponible en Abril del 2014), Alistar fue considerado sobrepoderoso/desagradable, y finalmente fue inhabilitado en partidas no personalizadas. Frases * La frase en inglés de "Mess with the bull and you get the horns!" puede ser una referencia al Club de los Cinco. Dicha por el director Richard Vernon: Don't mess with the bull, young man. You'll get the horns. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0088847/quotes?qt0475623 Una comparación lado a lado se puede ver aquí. * comparte una frase con : "¡Estampida!". * La frase de Alistar "¡No puedes ordeñar estas!" ''puede ser una referencia a La Familia de mi Novia, dicha por Greg Focker. "''Oh, puedes ordeñar casi cualquier cosa con los pezones." Aspectos ; * En su artwork Chino, Alistar tiene cuatro dedos a pesar de que su modelo sólo tiene tres. También lo muestran con tres nudillos (que sugieren cuatro dedos) en su artwork clásico, negro y dorado. Este error está corregido en los artworks de Alistar el Matador, Alistar Desencadenado, Alistar Cuernoslargos y Alistar Dorado Chino. * En sus Splash Arts originales, algunos lo muestran con 4 dedos, mientras que otros muestran los 3 dedos correctos. * En su ilustración China de y , todavía tiene 4 dedos. * Originalmente había un error en el que las texturas de se volverían todas azules, sin embargo esto fue corregido más tarde. * A principios del 2012, el artwork de fue reemplazado por el artwork Chino Clásico, así como los de , , y . Estos fueron los primeros de una larga lista de campeones en tener nuevos artworks en parches futuros. ** Sin embargo, el artwork del aspecto Clásico de Alistar está un poco recoloreado. ; * Es uno de los cuatro aspectos de la Edición del Coleccionista, los otros aspectos con está distinción son , y . Sólo podía ser obtenida al pre-ordenando el juego. * Es un tributo al cuento de , quién prefería oler flores en vez de participar en peleas de toros. ; * Puede ser una referencia a las series de . * Este aspecto, , y son los únicos aspectos que cuestan 390 , por lo que son los aspectos disponibles más baratos del juego (excluyendo las ofertas y los aspectos gratis/promocionales). * Puede ser una referencia al . ; * Este aspecto es gratis y obtenible al visitar el canal Riotgamesinc en YouTube y luego sincronizar con el sitio web de LoL. Si no tienes al campeón, será otorgado de forma gratuita junto con el aspecto. * Otras instrucciones para conseguir el aspecto pueden encontrarse aquí: Instrucciones para Alistar Desencadenado. ; * Comparte está temática con y . Relaciones * Alistar y han sido capturados por Noxus y han participado en la Descarnadura. * Cuando irrumpió en la Academia de la Guerra, Alistar fue uno de los tres defensores que intentaron detener que Renekton llegara donde su hermano, . Media Temas= ;Temas Relacionados |-| Cinemáticas= |-| Avance de Aspectos= Referencias en:Alistar/Background cs:Alistar/Galerie de:Alistar/SkinsTrivia fr:Alistar/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Alistar/skórki i ciekawostki sk:Alistar/SkinsTrivia Categoría:Skins y Trivia de Campeones Category:Copa Mundial FIFA 2014